Happy Hunting
by vampoof94
Summary: It's Easter and the mages of Fairy Tail are going on an egg hunt! :D


It was the day before Easter and Erza had left decorating the eggs to Lucy and Natsu. Fairy Tail wanted to hunt down the eggs to see who would win. Lucy had only accepted the duty just because Erza had asked her. She would do anything for Erza. Even if it met embarrassing herself because Natsu liked to joke around.

…**...**

"You need to put only one egg in the cup Natsu!"

"Well why didn't you tell me BEFORE then!?"

"I thought you were smart enough to know that!"

"Tell me ahead of time."

"Natsu...what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know Lucy. How about we play a game?"

"We have to finish this first!"

"Awwww...whhhhhy?"

"Natsu...Erza trusted us to finish decorating the eggs. Now get to work and stop dripping it on me!"

"Sorry." Natsu said as he grabbed another egg and dropped it in another cup. Lucy sighed and wiped her forehead with her hand. Natsu busted out laughing. "Hey Luce you got a little something on your face."

"What?" Lucy started wiping her face more. She managed to smear the egg dye all over her face.

"Oh nothing you got it." Natsu said.

"Good. Let's get this done." Lucy said as she picked up another carton of eggs.

…**...**

Wendy sat at one of the tables in Fairy Tail coloring. Everyone was slacking off again so she decided to do something fun too. Mira was even slacking off. She was arm wrestling with Erza. She kept losing to the knight mage. Wendy was humming and smiling. Today was Easter and she wanted to see how Fairy Tail celebrated it. Surely it was going to be crazy. Pretty much everything the guild did turned out bad. Romeo walked over to Wendy and grinned. He held out an egg.

"Hi Wendy! Happy Easter!"

Wendy took the egg and smiled. "Thank you Romeo!"

"Have you seen Natsu?"

"No. He was with Lucy decorating eggs. I bet they stayed up all night."

"I see. Well we should finish getting ready for today then!"

"Yeah!" Wendy jumped up and her and Romeo went to help clean up something that was spilled.

…**...**

Lucy walked into the guild with Natsu right behind her. They were carrying baskets full of eggs and looked ready to pass out. Natsu yawned and bumped into a table. He almost lost all the eggs, but Gray stopped them from falling.

"Oi! Watch where you're going Natsu."

"Yeah yeah." Natsu said as he set the basket down on the counter. Lucy did the same and then the both of them slid to the floor. Natsu started snoring.

"What is all over Lucy's face?" Gray asked.

"Egg dye..." Erza said. She ran a finger across Lucy's cheek. "It is." Erza picked Lucy up and walked downstairs to the showers. She turned on the faucet and held Lucy under it.

"What!?" Lucy sputtered as the cold water soaked her and her clothes. She tried to turn it off but Erza stopped her. Lucy looked at Erza and saw that she was smiling. "It's cold!"

"Morning to you too." Erza said as she let Lucy go. Lucy wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Erza grabbed a mirror and handed it to Lucy.

"What the hell!?"

"We were wondering too. Why is your face purple?"

"Damn Natsu!"

"So you had some fun with the eggs?"

"Sure if you count staying up all night with a whiny Natsu yeah." Lucy huffed and leaned against the wall. Erza grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Sorry. I'll help you next time."

"You better."

"Mira is bringing something down that will get this dye off your face. In the meantime, how about you take a shower and get ready for the day?"

"You know I don't want to wear it."

"All the girls are going to wear them Lucy. Don't worry I'll be sure to get you out of it when we get home."

Lucy blushed and nodded. "Fine..."

Erza laughed and walked out of the shower and headed upstairs. "I'll be back with your outfit soon. Hurry and get cleaned up." Lucy heard the door shut and sighed.

'_Why does my face have to be purple?_' Lucy went and set the mirror down and stripped out of her wet clothes. She turned the faucet on and let the steaming water wash over her body. She didn't hear the door open or Mira walking in.

"Hi Lucy."

Lucy jumped and lost her footing. She fell on her back and groaned. "Hi Mira."

Mira rushed to help her up. "Sorry Lucy. I forgot how you and Erza get when you're in such hot water."

"I'll live. Maybe..."

"What's going on?"

"Oh hey Erza. I just brought that stuff to clean Lucy's face and she slipped when I said hi. She was in her own little world I guess."

"Thank you Mira." Erza said as Mira walked out. "So you fell?"

"Yeah." Lucy said as she rubbed her back. She tensed when Erza started rubbing it for her then relaxed into her touch. "You know if you keep this up, it will end up like last time."

"Sorry. Hard to resist. Let's get you into that outfit."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No." Erza threw a towel on Lucy and made her dry off. She re-quipped herself into a bunny outfit. Lucy sighed and started putting hers on as well. Erza smiled and helped Lucy finish getting dressed. They walked back upstairs and all the girls were wearing a bunny outfit. Everyone was getting into teams for the egg hunt. Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and walked over to Natsu and Gray.

"Want to get our team together?"

"Hell yeah! We're so going to win this thing!" Natsu yelled. They pumped their fists into the air and ran out the doors. They were ready to win this thing.

…**...**

"Where the hell are those eggs!?"

"Calm down Natsu. We have only started."

"Come on Erza! Get serious!"

"I am serious."

"No you're not. You're just merrily walking with Lucy."

"Come on Erza. Why don't we split up? I'll go with Gray to hunt and you go with Natsu."

"I guess that would be quicker. Let's do it."

"Finally!"

"Natsu..."

"Sorry."

…**...**

"See any Lucy?"

"Nothing. Where could they have hidden them?"

"I have no idea. We never know what Jet and Droy do."

"Oh well. Let's keep searching. We have until sundown."

…**...**

"I found one!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed it out of the creek.

"Natsu that's a..."

"OWWW! What the hell!? It bit me!"

"It's a turtle..."

"Ow..."

"Let's head back Natsu. It's almost sundown."

"I wonder why we didn't find any eggs."

"Let's hope the others had better luck."

…**...**

Lucy and Gray sat against some of the trees. Lucy was picking grass and throwing it at Gray. He was making ice sculptures. Natsu and Erza walked up to them and sat down. The rest of Fairy Tail were already there. It looked like nobody had eggs.

"All right everyone! It seems that this year nobody won the egg hunt...because the eggs were eaten by Jet and Droy."

"What!?"

"Sorry guys..."

"Why would you guys do that!?"

"Droy got hungry."

"Idiots..."

…**...**

Lucy fell onto her bed with a loud sigh. She threw her bunny ears on the ground and stretched. It felt good to be home and in bed. She felt the weight on the bed shift and smiled. Erza leaned in and kissed her.

"Would you like me to help you out of this adorable costume?"

"Only if I can help with yours." Lucy said with a smirk. Erza chuckled and rested her body on top of Lucy's. They may not have been able to find all the eggs, but they could enjoy the rest of the holiday with each other.


End file.
